El mejor Halloween
by koraru13
Summary: Pan Y Trunks como todos los años, el día de halloween se lo dedican a jugar a cartas...pero que pasará si Trunks le propone a la inocente Pan algo más? Como por ejemplo un simple Truco o Trato...


Hoy es Hallowen y como corresponde a la tradición todos los niños incluso adultos se disfrazan de escalofriantes trajes representando así a diversos monstruos.

En la casa de los Brief, una casa conocida además de por la fama de quien vivía hay también por sus magníficas fiestas, estaban colocando los preparativos para Hallowen.

Mientras todo el mundo hacia dicha tarea, Trunks, hijo primogénito de los Brief estaba en su habitación acompañado de la pequeña de los Son, Pan, jugaban a un juego de mesa como todos los años desde que nacieron.

Trunks: Panny, por que no dejamos este aburrido juego de lado y jugamos a algo más divertido? Preguntó con perversión.

Pan: Vale, pero a que podríamos jugar? Preguntó inocentemente.

Trunks: Si quieres te digo de que va el juego, pero si aceptas a jugar no podrás dejarlo hasta que yo lo diga. Vale? Dijo con una sonrisa intentando así conseguir la confianza de Pan que sabía que ya tenía.

Pan: Vale, pero de que trata el juego?

Trunks: Muy simple. El juego se llama truco o trato, para empezar llenamos este cuenco con papelitos que pongan o la palabra truco o la palabra trató, uno de nosotros cogerá un papel, si te toca trató le puedes mandar a tu compañero que se quite una prenda y si te toca truco el otro jugador podrá mandarte a ti lo mismo y así hasta que se acaben los papelitos. Lo entendiste? Preguntó con emoción al saber lo que haría si a él le tocaba trato.

Pan: Si, cuando empezamos? Preguntó emocionada pero no del mismo modo que Trunks.

Trunks: Ya, venga saca un papel..."Que le toque truco,que le toque truco,que le toque truco...".(Pan saca el papelito). Qué te tocó? Preguntó muy impaciente por su respuesta.

Pan: Truco...mierda perdí.

Trunks: "Gracias kami-sama" Yo no, bueno el tiempo empieza aquí. Quítate la camisa.

Pan: Aggh vale.(se quita la camisa) Contento?

Trunks: No sabes cuánto.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que cada uno sólo poseía su ropa interior.

Pan: Trunks, s-se me olvidó preguntarte, que pasará después de que no tengamos ropa? Todavía quedan la mitad de los papelitos...

Trunks: Algo aún más divertido...y tú ya debes saber el que? Dijo mostrando así sus verdaderas intenciones.

Pan: C-creo que deberíamos dejarlo aquí...ya continuaremos el año que viene o el siguiente o...nunca?

Trunks: Yo ya te avisé, una vez que se empieza no se puede parar. Dijo acercándose a Pan, agarrándola de las muñecas y tumbandola en el frío suelo con rapidez.

Pan: Que! Dijo sorprendida al sentir los labios de Trunks sobre los de ella.

Trunks: Llevo años pensando en hacerte esto, pensando en tocar tus definidas piernas, tus grandes pechos, tu blanco cuello... Dijo a la vez que pasaba las manos por cada sitio que decía, lo que hacía estremecer a Pan.

Pan: V-vale, eso a-a sonaado muy r-aro viniendo dee ti... Dijo sintiendo como ahora Trunks besaba, lamía y hacia marcas en el cuello de Pan.

Trunks: Shhh, calla y llena tu mente sólo de mi... Dijo a la vez que la quitaba el sujetador y empezaba a lamer el pecho de Pan.

Pan: Pero...nggh, esto es muy extraño. Dijo sintiendo una especie de descargas por su cuerpo.

Trunks: Eso quiere decir que te gusta? Dijo mientras su mano tocaba la parte más sensible de Pan por encima de la única tela que la cubría.

Pan: No..., no lo sé. Dijo tapándose la boca para evitar soltar un gemido al sentir cómo Trunks le quitaba la última prenda que ella poseía y metía un dedo dentro de ella.

Trunks: No te tapes la boca!

Pan: P-peroo...si no v-oy a soltar...ru-idos extraños. Dijo tapándose la boca aún más fuerte.

Trunks: Muy mal. Dijo y acto seguido metió tres dedos en el interior de Pan, a la vez que masajeaba con sus manos el pecho de Pan y lamía su cuello.

Pan: ahh...eso es trampa. Dijo al sentir un calor excitante en cada parte de su cuerpo que tocaba Trunks y las cuales la estaban haciendo soltar más gemidos aún con la boca tapada.

Trunks: La que empezaste fuiste tú.

Pan: M-mentiraaah...d-deja de toc-ar ahii... Dijo mientras que con sus manos intentaba quitar la mano de Trunks de sus partes.

Trunks: Lo siento, pero yo estoy disfrutando mucho de esto y eso que no ha empezado el verdadero propósito de esto. Dijo empezando a quitarse los boxers.

Pan: P-pero no te qui-tes l-la rop...Dijo intentando no mirar hacia abajo.

Trunks: Jajjaj que mona...Por si no te has dado cuenta tu también estás desnuda...Al decir eso Pan se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba desnuda (N/a: Enserio? Te das cuenta ahora?! O le dais vosotros un tortazo o se lo doy yo...)

Pan: N-no es lo mis-mo...tú h-has visto a mu-muchas mujeres des-nudas...pero yo nunca a u-un hom-bre... Dijo intentando todavía deshacerse de la única mano que Trunks tenía sobre su cuerpo ya que la otra estaba bajando sus boxers.

Pan: V-vale...haga-mos un trato...t-te pagaré di-dinero si no t-te quitas e-so. Dijo muy nerviosa.

Trunks: No hay trato...(se quita por fin su ropa interior)...por que lo que voy a hacer sin ellos me va a gustar más que disponer de todo el dinero del mundo. Dijo y a continuación vuelve a tocar las partes de Pan con sus dedos, los vuelve a introducir y empieza a penetrarla con ellos.

Pan: N-no...ahh Ella seguía intentando librarse de su agarre, pero por culpa de lo que él había comenzado a hacerla, sin previo aviso su cuerpo se debilitó y empezó a sentir oleadas de calor.

Trunks: Parece que empiezas a disfrutar de verdad...

Pan: N...no ahhh...paraah...Dijo ella notando como aquel calor empezaba a elevarse y a dejar su mente en blanco.

Trunks: Muy mal Panny, para empezar tienes que ser sincera, si no el juego no tiene gracia. Dijo sintiendo como ella iba a llegar al orgasmo y por eso sacando sus dedos.

Pan: Q-Qué? Dijo con la voz pesada y entrecortada.

Trunks: No fuiste tú la que dijo que parara...Dijo metiéndose en la boca aquellos dedos y empezando a lamerlos ante la atenta mirada de Pan.

Pan: ...

Trunks: No dices nada? Si me dijeras lo que quieres quizás podría ayudarte, pero como noo... Dijo, y acto seguido se levantó buscando su ropa para a continuación marcharse, pero no lo hizo puesto que cierta chica lo agarró del hombro...

Pan: Quiero que me h-hagas el am-or aquí y a-hora... Dijo intentando sonar lo más decidida posible.

Trunks: Bien dicho, y con gusto cumpliré tu petición. Cogió a Pan por la cadera y la llevo hasta su cama allí la recostó con cuidado y empezó a besarla por todo el cuerpo.

Pan: Podrías ser un poco suave...al menos está vez, es que yo..ya sabes... Dijo intentando decir así que era su primera vez aunque ya quedará claro.

Trunks: Relajate...confías en mi?

Pan: Si...Dijo Segura de ello.

Trunks: Entonces no tienes nada que temer... La besa en la frente, abrió las piernas de Pan y se posicionó entre ellas.

Trunks: Voy a hacerlo lo más suave posible...(suspira)o al menos lo intentaré... Dijo y a continuación metió su miembro en el interior de Pan.

Pan por el dolor que sentía al tener algo así dentro de ella sólo pudo aferrarse a la espalda de Trunks, arañandola inconscientemente por el dolor.

Trunks: Tr-tranquila...el do-dolor seguro que pa-sará... Dijo intentando contener sus ganas de seguir para que Pan se acostumbrara a él. Pasado un rato Pan dejó de sentir dolor con lo que movió un poco sus caderas símbolo de que él podía continuar, cosa que hizo, en un principio fue despacio pero a medida que iba pasando el rato su ritmo aceleraba a un paso inhumano.

Trunks en ese momento estaba tan excitado que tuvo una gran idea para aumentar el placer..., se transformó en ssj pudiendo así ir a una velocidad que podría romper las caderas de cualquier otra chica humana, esto ocasionó que Pan llegará al clímax, ella para no quedarse atrás, decidió también transformarse.

El ritmo que seguían sus cuerpos era tan rápido que no se podía distinguir el cuerpo de uno con el del otro ya que parecían uno sólo...

Estos siguieron así durante horas, hasta que exhaustos se echaron sobre la cama.

Pan: Este sin duda...haa sido el mejor ha-hallowen. Tenemos que repetirlo el próximo... Dijo satisfecha.

Trunks: Y por que no antes... Dijo y volvió a situarse encima de Pan para robarla un beso.


End file.
